wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
RockDaly
RockDaly is a Wiki Channel Musical/Drama pilot set to air sometime in early 2016. The cast filmed the pilot episode September 1-5th. Summary When a small group of teenagers who have the same taste of music decide to come together from a love of a band, In My Mind, over the internet, they decide to form a band for themselves. But coming from an area where a rock sound is total unappreciated, the band itself must learn to try to be accepted from their total different sound. With the help of Katie, student planning committee head, the band try to be successful both offline and on Characters *'Derek Bronson' as Ashton Reeve (aka IMMUpdated) - A 15 year old student at Daly High. He's a social outcast, but also kind of a social causality, and doesn't like the idea of homework or anything else along the matter. No one really appreciates him or his love of rock music, which is why he turns to the internet for support in his taste. He has been fiends with Zach and Jackson over their fan accounts for the longest time, but never knew that they actually went to the same school and loved so close. Ashton is a drummer, and he has been passionate about drumming sense he was ten. He doesn't want to be stuck in a job he wouldn't love, so he hopes to be big in the music industry. *'Luke Dallas' as Jackson Ross (aka MarcusisInMyMind) - A 15 year old student at Daly High. Jackson is a star athlete, and is known for his school for his skills on the baseball field, even though he always feels like he is overshadowed by the football players. His friends think he's into r&b because that's what we considers cool, but he is secretly into rock music and is actually obsessed with IIT. He never knew that Zach and Ashton went to his school, but he knew that they lived somewhere near him. Jackson is more of a carefree guy, and seems to care about his rep the most out of the three. He is a guitarist and singer, but he seems to be a little uncomfortable about his voice. *'Keith Hernandez' as Zach Washington (aka InMyFanboy) - A 15 year old student at Daly High. Zach is kind if just average, he has his small group of friends and is in a couple of advanced classes. Although no genius, Che is defiantly the brains of the operations. His friends are all girls, and they all seem to talk about the auto tune pop singers and boybands, but they don't really know that he posts rock covers on youtube. He seems to be sort of popular, and has a little under 1,000 subscribers on youtube. He is a bassist, and covers In My Mind and older rock sounds. He wants to be a bassist when he grows older, and seems to want to use the internet as an easy way. *'Araceli Remine' as Katie Taylors - A 15 year old student at Daly High School. She has been described by her peers as the picture perfect student, and she kind of is. She is in all advanced classes, she is president of almost every club in school (most notably the student activity club), athletic, she is pretty popular and described as beautiful, super sweet, a vegan who loves animals and can never eat one, and girls say that it's unfair that she can pull of any outfit. She can play the piano, but she likes the electric keyboard more. Her friends know her real music taste, but they don't seem to care, as long as she doesn't say anything in front of them. She is really interested in Ashton, Zach, and Jackson's band and wants to be apart of it as much as she can. Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1'